Abstract: Community Engagement and Dissemination Core The goal of our Community Engagement and Dissemination Core is to nurture and disseminate innovative research at the intersection of cognitive impairment, dementia, and Alzheimer's Disease within a Precision Medicine framework that informs personalized prevention, diagnosis, and treatment later in life. Two distinct, but related strategies characterize our approach to achieving this goal. The first strategy strengthens current collaborations and establishes new ones with Native patient advocacy groups, tribal communities and their leaders, providers and administrators in the Indian Health Service, tribal, and urban Indian health care system (I/T/U), policymakers in American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) health, and with other research intensive universities. The second strategy recognizes that health research benefits patients and communities only if scientists and health professionals use effective ways to communicate new findings across community settings and into clinical practices. Our work will proceed using both innovative and traditional channels to disseminate information and interventions that inform more precise approaches to preventing, diagnosing, and treating cognitive impairment, dementia, and Alzheimer's Disease throughout AI/AN communities. Accordingly, the specific aims are to: 1) reconfigure and expand collaborations with research partners across private, tribal, and public constituencies to include an empirically driven focus on cognitive impairment, dementia, and Alzheimer's Disease within a Precision Medicine framework; 2) develop a multi-level, multi-sector, empirically driven infrastructure and related processes that ensure inclusion of local, regional, as well as national priorities for and approaches to a Precision Medicine research agenda specific to this agenda among older AI/ANs; 3) disseminate the results of Center Research Projects and Pilot Projects to the scientific community to encourage new research collaborations between AI/AN communities and researchers; and 4) disseminate the results of Center Research Projects and Pilot Projects to the communities of health professionals providing care for AI/AN patients and communities by using modern methods of implementation science to affect practice change. The Community Engagement and Dissemination Core will be led by Denise Dillard, PhD (Inupiat), Southcentral Foundation, and Meghan Jernigan, MPH, Partners for Native Health, Washington State University. They will be responsible for planning, coordinating, and implementing Core activities, including budget preparation, oversight of personnel appointments, space allocation, and other aspects of program management and operation. Supported by the Administrative Core, these activities will be carried out in concert with the Drs. Manson and Nelson, RP directors, and the Center Executive Committee. Culturally tailored engagement and dissemination will play a critical role in the adoption of more precise approaches to preventing, detecting, and treating cognitive impairment, dementia and Alzheimer's Disease among AI/ANs. Our 40 years at work in Native communities significantly enhances our ability to disseminate new knowledge and approaches to ameliorating such problems in this special population.